


Safety

by chaosminion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Love, Crack, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, The Avengers are confused, loki is reduced to a small child, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one understood it. Not a single Avenger could fathom why their greatest nemesis and supervillain was curled up on a couch in their tower hugging an overlarge stuffed version of his brother and sobbing his little eyes out as if his favorite toy had been broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

No one understood it. Not a single Avenger could fathom why their greatest nemesis and supervillain was curled up on a couch in their tower hugging an overlarge stuffed version of his brother and sobbing his little eyes out as if his favorite toy had been broken. 

“How long until the big guy returns?” Tony asked Clint. 

The archer shook his head at the pathetic sight. “Natasha is pushing the jet to its limit, but it won’t be another couple of minutes until they touch down.”

Tony made a small sigh. “Well it’s good we tested which was fastest. Thor is still sore that his hammer lost to my jet. Get it?”

“Was that an innuendo?”

“Th-Thor?” Came a wobbly voice and they two men refocused on the adult sized infant on their couch. The biggest moistest green eyes were peering just over the top of the fabric helmet with hope and expectation. 

Both the men stammered a quick reply. “A-any minute now!“ “I just talked to him-” “Two shakes of a little lamb’s tail-” “Please don’t start cry-”

It was too late. A loud wail started and only grew and crochendoed to an ear splitting pitch that made the two sane ones cover their ears. The supervillain, master of sorcery, was throwing a god sized tantrum, burying his face back into the stuffed image of his brother. 

“Do we _know_ what happened to him yet?!” Tony demanded over the noise.

“No! And if I wasn’t deaf before I am now!” 

Suddenly there was a loud crash nearby and the sliding glass doors to the outside slid open, the giant golden thunder god stomping in, electric blue eyes searching the room until they landed on the couch. 

As soon as Loki saw his brother his crying stopped, his arms reached out in entreaty and he made a smaller cry of a need to be comforted. “Brother!” At first Thor stiffened, then without thought Mjolnir dropped to the floor, the god was on the couch and his brother was wrapped around him like a snake, burying his face in the thick chest armor and sobbing, although more quietly this time. Thor was rocking him back and forth and rubbing circles on Loki’s back to soothe him.  

Tony and Clint both sighed in relief. “It’s about damn time. I seriously need a drink.” Tony was finished pouring his scotch at the same time Natasha sauntered in. 

“Would either of you mind explaining this?” Natasha asked, pointing to the two gods on the couch. The brothers were cuddled together and Loki was asking for a song in a tiny child’s tone. 

Clint looked a little green. “I wish I could. I really really wish I could.”

Thor glanced up at his team mates and made a few requests. “Stark, would you mind providing a warm blanket? Natasha are there any doughnut pastries that remain?”

The assassin’s eyebrow rose. “Doughtnuts?”

“He prefers sweets.”

She sighed and headed to the kitchen. Tony was just thankful there was no more ear splitting wailing and sacrificing a blanket to the god of epic tantrums was getting off light. Thor took the blanket and wrapped it around them both, making Loki quiet even further. 

Clint looked about. “And me?” 

“Would you make some tea, Barton? My thanks. Make sure to put mint in there.”

“Why mint?”

“It will counteract the spell.”

“Aha! There is a spell!” Tony looked triumphant. 

Thor looked murderous. “Do you think my proud brother would ever conduct himself in such a childish manner to his enemies?”

“Umm….”

“I felt more like a babysitter until you got here,” Clint said before he got the hint and went to the kitchen. Natasha returned with a plate of doughnuts and Thor was humming a lullaby. 

“Alright, spill it. What’s gotten him to regress to age three?” she asked, crossing her arms and looking business like. “How long will he stay like that?”

“Until he drinks tea infused with mint,” Thor replied, a small affectionate smile playing about his lips as Loki babbled at him. “Or three days, whichever comes first. Until then he will be cuddly and eager to please and will want the most important person to be close by at all costs. Remove his ‘safety’ and he will be reduced to the state you saw earlier.”

“And that safety is you?”

“It always has been,” he answered softly, eyes downcast and focused on his brother, who was happily braiding pleats in his golden hair. 

“Pretty Thor. Big big brother. Pretty brother.”   
Thor chuckled at Loki’s nonsense. He began braiding Loki’s hair in return. The supervillain sighed happily. 

The door opened and in walked Bruce. The scientist paused, one foot raised, surveyed the room and visibly shook himself. “Well that’s the oddest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tony rose a glass to agree with Bruce. 

“So this has happened before?” Natasha asked, still ignoring the awkward situation and digging for information. 

Thor nodded absently, letting Loki nuzzle against his neck. “It happens when a spell backfires sometimes. It has to do with mind control. I do not know the exact reason. The first time it happened I had to carry him to Mother in a panic and she only laughed herself into a fit as she brewed the tea.” 

Loki looked like he was now taking a nap. The other Avengers sighed and Clint returned with the tea, a soft aroma of mint in its wake. At that moment the door opened yet again and Steve walked in. 

There was a long awkward pause as he stared at Loki, cuddled like a cat in Thor’s arms, while everyone else was trying to avoid looking at them. 

Then Steve asked in his most captain like voice, “Would someone mind telling me what on God’s green earth is going on?”

Clint looked at the cup of tea, then shared a look with Tony. They nodded once. “I think we can manage to babysit one toddler villain for a couple more days. Jarvis, are you recording?”

_“Always, Sir.”_

“Good. I want the best blackmail material you can provide. The moment Loki tries to get up to any mischief this video will be all over the nets. Oooohohohoho I feel downright evil!” The playboy rubbed his hands together in manic glee. 

Clint took the tea and poured it down the sink.


End file.
